


Little Things #4

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You try to ease Jinyoung's worries.





	Little Things #4

You’ve seen how hard he and his groupmates worked for this comeback. He spent sleepless nights writing a song good enough to steal, yet again, the hearts of their fans. They travelled far to shoot a music video that will show the true meaning of the song, and also wow the viewers with the amount of effort they put into creating a masterpiece.

Which is why you completely understand why he looks so nervous right now, almost biting his nails while staring at the screen of your computer. He had been staring at his phone before you told him to use your computer instead, so he won’t hurt his eyes by reading little letters. He’s been staring at the time and refreshing the charts every now and then.

You silently get out of the room. You head to the kitchen and struggle to get some boxes on the cupboards. Jinyoung helped you put them away so it’s one or two heads higher than your reach. Nevertheless, you can’t disturb your anxious boyfriend right now, so you grab a chair and do things yourself.

When you come back to your room, Jinyoung is the same as you left him. You walk to him while holding the warm cup in one hand, reaching to touch his shoulder with the other.

“Jinyoung,” you softly call while putting down the cup in front of him.

“Oh,” Jinyoung looks at the tea you made for him. The aroma hits his nose, making him sigh. “Thank you.”

You squeeze his shoulder and move away a little so he can pick up the cup. He takes a good sip and sighs again.

“Good?” you ask.

He nods and pulls you to his side. “You’re the best.”

You drop a kiss above his head while he continues to drink the tea, still holding your waist with his other hand. After finishing the drink until the last drop, he puts the cup down and pulls you to sit on his lap.

“Wow. I didn’t know tea would make you clingy. I should make you some more often,” you say with a soft laugh.

He kisses your shoulder and puts his head on it so he can stare at the screen again. “Thank you for calming me.”

You don’t answer, just smiling to yourself.

Soon, the chart refreshes and you see their song debut at #1. You quickly turn to give Jinyoung a proud hug but instead, he pulls you in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
